The Dress
by ReginasPeasant
Summary: Today is Jane's wedding day. Casey is waiting. Maura is nervous, and the dress is stunning. Rizzles one shot.


The violins readied their bows. Maura sat twisting her hands over themselves and back again.

She was coming.

Casey inhaled deeply, constricted his latissimus dorsi muscles, and stuck out his chest. He was noticeably nervous, which was understandable. I mean, he _was_ about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. Although, that one subconscious stress relief seemed to make Maura hate him all the more. What was he doing? Puffing himself up like a blow fish, ready to claim his prize?

He had left so many times before. Why would Jane want to marry him? On the other hand, she had to give him a little credit. At least, this time, he showed up. Maura smirked at her own joke as the wedding march started to play. The whole church stood to their feet and gazed toward the back of the chapel. The oak double doors opened swiftly, as if all on their own, and there the bride stood.

Casey straightened himself out to attention. A toothy grin washed over his face. Maura nearly fell back in her chair while her knees seemed to shake her entire body off balance. Jane entered on her father's arm - one of the many scandals at the Rizzoli wedding, and looked directly at her best friend before even placing her eyes on her groom. Oh, she was beautiful. Maura's eyes welled up for a moment, but she quickly dabbed at her face before anyone - especially Jane - could notice. As the remainder of the chorus chimed in song, and the bride began her way down the aisle, it was then that Maura noticed - the dress. It was the one they had picked out _together._

* * *

Months earlier, Jane had asked Maura to be her maid of honor. The conversation was incredibly awkward. The air literally hung with the unspoken words between them. Maura thought about yelling at her for even suggesting such a thing, but that would have been acknowledging something else. She smiled as earnestly as her heart could manage, and politely declined. Jane didn't even bother arguing over it. She knew what she was asking but denied it even to herself.

Weeks past, and neither one had spoken to each other. Maura sat in front of her phone for hours trying to gather the courage to call - or receive a call from - her very best friend. Then, suddenly, Jane showed up at her front door with white silk and taffeta pouring out her arms. She couldn't pick out a wedding dress. Maura felt like slapping her. Jane whined in a way that should have been annoying, but for some reason made Maura smile. That, combined with her cute look of utter bewilderment, made her cave. Jane was never a fashion expert in the first place, she told herself.

Again, the whole situation was painfully unbearable. Jane would emerge from her closet, glowing in a stunning dress of lace and eggplant, while all Maura wanted to do was take it off and admire what was underneath. It was never really a thought she entertained over the years, but the looming wedding was doing a number on her psyche that no amount of yoga could cure.

"What do you think of this one?" she would say, twirling around in a slow uncoordinated waddle.

Maura's eyes lingered. Trying to think of something constructive. "You look... beautiful, as always."

Jane pouted and huffed over to the mirror. "But you don't think it's too low, right?" She fiddled clumsily with the strapless top, quickly gave up, and stormed back toward Maura's wardrobe. Again, Maura giggled.

"Wait. Wait. Come here." She followed in after her.

Jane sighed and trudged over. Maura eased up from behind as they both looked at the dress in her full length mirror.

"Okay, first of all, this dress is way too big. You need to have it taken in here." She grabbed the loose fabric around the small of her back. "See?"

Jane smiled half in understanding, half in something else.

"Also," Maura paused. "You aren't seeing the whole picture. Watch." She took a hair clip and fastened it to the fabric she had balled in her fist. She scooted over to a cherry wood jewelry box, and took out her most expense, luxurious diamond necklace.

"Oh, Maura." Jane cooed as she placed the cold gems around her neck. "When did you get these?"

Maura didn't have the heart to say it was brought on one of her "shopping sprees" to block out the approaching wedding. "There. Now, we just pull your hair up like this." She put the strains of brunette hair up in a messy bun held together only by her hands. She grinned at her handy work.

"Oh my god?" Jane scoffed in astonishment, like it was impossible she could look that breathtaking. She twisted and turned, looking over and over at herself in the mirror. Maura did the same. "That's amazing."

Maura shrugged and freed her hands from Jane's long locks. She leaned her head on her shoulder, and said into the reflection. "You're amazing." Suddenly, the air thicken in what could only be described as another one of _those_ moments. Their proverbial game of emotional chicken they had been playing for years, but neither one would acknowledge.

"Maura?"

The doctor's breath hitched. Jane twirled around to look her friend in the eye.

"I'm... getting married in a week."

Maura's heart sunk, and she backed away. "I know." Jane matched her steps.

"What I mean is... I'm getting married, and I'm..." She paused, like she wanted to say one thing, but settled for, "scared."

"Well, that is most likely the amygdala or hypothalamus parts of your brain. They process emotions and can cause the feelings of fear and our reaction to those fears." The second she stopped talking, she felt stupid. Scientific explanations seemed to be her nervous tick she couldn't rid herself of - especially when Jane was involved.

However, Jane didn't seem to mind, but her hypothalamus was definitely up to something. "I just... want be sure I'm making the right decision." She placed her hands over Maura's shoulders, hoping she would understand, and fight for her. "You know?"

Maura stood in her closet, speechless. Say something. Anything. Talk about the migrating practices of some endangered species. Talk about a case. Any case! Just _talk_! The walls closed in on her. The heavy air practically suffocated her. Nothing was said. Nothing was done.

* * *

"If there is any of you who believes that these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Maura snapped back to reality like a rubber band. Casey glanced over to his groomsmen with a little chuckle. Jane stared directly at Maura seated the front row. She smiled weakly. Maura watched as her eyes practically screamed, "Stop me. Don't let me do this. I love you. Not him."

Jane was always the courageous one. So strong. She didn't think she had it in her to profess those confusing, wonderful feelings that were tearing her apart now. Why did she let it get this far? Her best friend was about to be gone forever. Casey would take her away. She was certain of it. She didn't realize how hard she was crying when Angela put her arm around her and whispered, "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Not wanting logic to interfere, Maura shot out of her chair in an instinct. Her voice stagnant and abandoned. "I... I object?"

The groom whirled his head around from the bridal party. "Wait..what?" Jane let go of Casey's hands. Maura could have swore she saw a hint of a smile on her face.

She had carried her through so much, protected her, saved her on countless occasions. Now, it was her turn to be the brave one. She cleared away all the tears from her face, and said it again. "I... OBJECT!"

"Maura!" Jane lit up. Without thinking, she ran over - dress in tow - and pressed her scared little brainiac's lips to hers.

"You idiot." She whispered as she nestled her head against her face. "I just needed to know. I just needed to know you felt the same."

"Ha! Pay up." Giovanni turned to the two Rizzoli brothers who begrudgingly slipped him a twenty. "I told you they were lesbians."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so the Giovanni thing might not have fit, but I just had to put it in._


End file.
